Kelson Grant
Kelson Grant is a male human CIA operator in Japan, who was tasked with tracking down the Black Archer. He has a rivalry with SPECTER Agent Julius Lokin, but unlike Agent Lokin, he does not have the Level 10 clearance Lokin does have. He is not related to Robert Grant. Biography CIA Operations The Judge, The Jury and The Executioner During his period of leading the CIA cell in Tokyo, he would lead an investigation against a group known as the Justice Triangle and ordered by Charles Burrows to be taken down, due to the possible security risk the group forms against the USA. Kelson would start an investigation when the next victim, a former marine turned burglar, turned up after he was publicly targeted in a radio broadcast signed off by a person calling himself The Judge and The Jury. A third person calling himself The Executioner publicly killed that same burglar with an axe in broad daylight. Taking a team with him, including Rosa Walton, he managed to find traces of a fabricate used by the Executioner. Using a field kit from a CIA Drop Locker stationed in Tokyo, Rosa manages to track the killer to an abandoned warehouse in the Zikiyaga District. Here the team finds the hideout of a man selling arms and hacking jobs. In a standoff, the man manages to overtake Rosa Walton, but the man is shot and killed by Kelson. Rosa, however, is shot by random bullets fired from the assault rifle the man was holding, and dies from her wounds almost directly. Shocked but overcome quickly, Kelson orders the rest of his team to salvage everything and bring it back to the Shed. A day later however he becomes targeted himself by The Judge publicly announced over the radio broadcast. Saying he is ready for him, Kelson informs Charles Burrows one of the Justice Triangle is down. Lokin Right after the operations against the Justice Triangle finished, Kelson Grant was recalled to Washington, where he was witness to the debrief of Julius Lokin, who came back from a surveillance mission in Nigeria. Unknown at that time to him, he was not aware of Lokin being a high ranking SPECTER Agent, send by Director Hand to cover their tracks. The senate commission, which was being attended by Charles Burrows, Secretary of Intelligence at that moment, tasks Kelson with accompanying Agent Lokin to coordinates in Pakistan, a result from the surveillance job Lokin did. Kelson was surprised when Agent Lokin brought along Jack Archer, a fellow SPECTER Agent, but also the secret fiancee of Rosa Walton, but Lokin assured him they would require Agent Archer's specific skills to complete the mission. Touching down in Pakistan, Kelson was surprised when not he but Lokin was approached by Secretary Burrows with the mission details. They were to find a black ops SEAL Team at those specific coordinates, however the surveillance Lokin had obtained has led them to conclude, that SEAL Team is corrupted by something, leading to the wipeout of an entire village in Nigeria first and now possibly in Pakistan. Being a former Navy SEAL himself, Kelson refuses to believe this and clashes heads with Lokin and Archer and Secretary Burrows sends them a second set of coordinates that have been taken from a Pakistani mercenary. Arriving at those coordinates, Lokin, Archer and Kelson find a slaughterhouse with precision shots killing every single one inside the house. Kelson again refuses to believe this is the work of the SEAL Team, but evidence points in that way. Lokin then reveals SEAL Team 13 fell under direct command of Division ONE of SPECTER, but before they can argue further the building they are nearby, is blown to pieces. Hunting the Archer Dealings with the Sniper He approached Zinda Kent, a CIA asset and former US Army Sniper, to be bait for the Black Archer. He then approached the Black Archer, contracting him to get Zinda Kent out of the way. He plants information about Kent being a rogue CIA operator and that leads the Archer to a warehouse. Here he reveals both himself and Zinda Kent are CIA and that he either wants to recruit him or kill him. They are confused by one of the trick arrows the Archer uses. He was aware of Zinda Kent meeting with the Archer afterwards. Personality Kelson Grant is a manipulating and cunning operator within the CIA, leading a local cell in Japan. He's willing to go as far as needed to complete a mission. Rumors go he sacrificed his own team members in a raid against a Yakuza crime boss, but this got buried deep. Category:Human Category:Male Category:CIA